Un soir de juillet
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Un soir de juillet, très chaud, étouffant, même, Dudley Dursley fait la rencontre d'une curieuse créature frissonnante et quasi-fantomatique...


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_J'avais publié cette histoire dans un recueil d'OS, mais je l'ai corrigée (des erreurs minimes), et je n'ai rien changé au contenu. Je pense supprimer le recueil pour publier (ou republier) mes OS séparément. Il faudra juste que je trouve des titres..._

_Cette histoire date d'octobre 2015, pour la petite anecdote, et elle avait été écrite sans prétention._

_Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling._

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_Un soir de juillet_

* * *

C'était un soir de juillet. Le dernier soir du mois de juillet, en fait. Il faisait chaud mais, étrangement, la jeune fille avait froid. Elle portait une robe légère à bretelles d'un blanc si pur qu'il faisait presque paraître sa peau translucide. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en boucles emmêlées et un peu sales dans son dos, et des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle portait des baskets noires aux pieds, avec une seule chaussette, de couleur violette rayée d'orange, en de vives couleurs fluo. Un collier fait de bouchons de bouteilles était accroché à son cou. Et un petit sac beige en bandoulière complétait le tout, manifestement vieux et usé.

Voilà l'étrange créature qui se présenta à Dudley Dursley qui ouvrit, en cette chaude soirée d'été, à celle qui avait frappé à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Apparemment, elle ne connaissait pas la sonnette.

D'abord surpris par cette apparition fantomatique, accentuée par cette robe trop blanche, Dudley se frotta d'abord les yeux, pensant avoir affaire à une hallucination due à la chaleur. Cependant, la jeune fille aux yeux si grands et si bleus qu'ils semblaient lui manger le visage était bien là, le dévisageant d'une manière plutôt dérangeante.

Après plusieurs instants qui avaient semblé s'étirer à l'infini, un appel se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la maison. Dudley se rappela alors qu'en ouvrant la porte, il avait fait entrer la chaleur et que, certainement, ses parents s'en trouvaient fort incommodés.

Rappelé à la réalité, Dudley se décida à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à interroger la visiteuse, quand celle-ci le coupa dans son élan.

« Vous êtes Dudley Dursley, n'est-ce pas ? »

Étonné d'entendre une voix aussi claire par une soirée aussi chaude qui aurait dû altérer les cordes vocales de n'importe qui, Dudley ne put qu'acquiescer vaguement, la dévisageant toujours. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas cligné des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Stupéfiant.

« J'aurais à vous parler, à vous et à vos parents. Est-ce possible ? »

Pour toute réponse, Dudley s'écarta, l'invitant par son geste à entrer dans la maison isolée de la chaleur, et où il régnait une certaine fraîcheur bienvenue. Seulement, cette fraîcheur ne sembla pas soulager la demoiselle qui, au contraire, frissonna, comme si elle souffrait d'un froid mordant.

Curieux, Dudley ne fit cependant aucune remarque, se disant qu'il aurait bien l'occasion d'en savoir davantage plus tard.

Il la mena au salon, où ses parents se trouvaient assis sur les fauteuils, des bouteilles d'eau en abondance autour d'eux, ainsi que des glaçons presque entièrement fondus dans un seau sur la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Le ton avait été bourru, et la question posée sans aucun tact. Dudley lança un regard réprobateur à son père, mais Vernon l'ignora, regardant la nouvelle venue avec mépris. Pétunia, quant à elle, semblait simplement chercher à échapper à la chaleur.

« Je ne sais pas qui elle est, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait à nous parler. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait poser problème. C'est juste une conversation, non ? »

Vernon grogna, et Pétunia hocha simplement la tête. Dudley invita donc la jeune fille à s'asseoir, puis le fit lui-même lorsqu'elle fut installée.

Après quelques instants où la curiosité se distilla peu à peu parmi les Dursley, la demoiselle se décida enfin à parler.

« Je suis désolée d'être venue comme ça, sans même prévenir. Mais en fait, c'est venu comme ça. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps, mais mon idée n'était pas précise, et puis, je n'avais pas non plus tous les éléments en main.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Pétunia, intriguée.

– Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra après ce soir. Alors, pour cette conversation, il fallait que je prenne tout ce que je pouvais, pour que vous puissiez tout savoir. Je pense que vous méritez de comprendre ce qui est arrivé.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Dudley, s'impatientant de ces énigmes. Et puis, qui êtes-vous ?

– Oh, désolée. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Et je suis une amie de Harry Potter. »

À ces mots, Vernon devint rouge de rage, tandis que Pétunia blêmissait. Dudley, lui, n'était finalement pas si surpris que cela.

« Partez de ma maison, sale monstre ! » rugit Vernon.

Mais un regard noir de son fils le fit se rasseoir. Du reste, Luna ne sembla pas touchée par ces mots. Elle semblait détachée, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Luna parla alors.

« Vous savez, j'ai connu Harry lors de ma quatrième année, il était lui-même en cinquième année. J'avais donc quatorze ans, et lui quinze. L'année précédente, l'homme qui avait tué les parents de Harry avait réussi à revenir à la vie. Il a tué un ami de Harry devant lui. Enfin, un de ses serviteurs l'a tué, mais c'est pareil. Il s'appelait Cédric Diggory, et c'était un garçon très gentil, même si je ne le connaissais pas personnellement. »

Luna s'interrompit un instant, et sortit de son sac un vieux journal, jauni par le temps, où l'on voyait une photo animée d'un beau jeune homme souriant à l'objectif. Le gros titre en-dessous était clair : « Mort de l'un des participants au tournois des Trois Sorciers : Cédric Diggory ».

« Harry était très seul, cette année-là. Presque personne ne voulait croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi, je le croyais, et mon père aussi. Avec Harry, on se retrouvait dans la Forêt interdite pour donner à manger aux Sombrals. Ce sont des créatures magiques. Seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent les voir. À cette époque, personne ne les voyait, sauf Harry et moi. Ma maman est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle aimait faire des expériences en potions, mais un jour, l'une d'elles a mal tourné, et voilà.

– Vous l'avez vu mourir ? demanda Dudley, la gorge nouée.

– Oui. Mais je n'en suis pas triste, vous savez. Ma maman devait mourir ce jour-là, c'est tout. C'était un accident, après tout. Et puis, mon père a toujours été là pour moi après ça, alors je n'étais pas triste. C'est juste que les gens me prenaient pour une folle, parce que je crois à l'existence de certaines créatures dont l'existence n'a pas été prouvée.

– Mais ce sont des sorciers, non ? Ils croient aux créatures magiques, non ? demanda Pétunia, surprise.

– Le monde sorcier n'est pas aussi merveilleux que vous le pensez. »

Ce ne fut que là que Dudley les vit. Les cicatrices. Sur les bras. Sur les mains. Les épaules. Les jambes. Le cou. Un peu sur la poitrine. Et une au menton, qui fendillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille.

Il vit, sur une des petites mains, la phrase inscrite en cicatrices : « Je ne dois pas inventer des mensonges. »

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il comprit alors la lueur qu'il avait déjà perçue dans le regard bleu. La solitude et la souffrance. Mais, plus terrible que tout, il y vit la résignation. Alors, il se tut, car après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne savait rien, comment pourrait-il dire quoi que ce soit ?

Ce soir-là, les Dursley apprirent ce qu'avait été la vie de Harry Potter. La vie de ce garçon que, finalement, ils n'avaient jamais connu. Tout juste côtoyé.

Les années de lutte au sein même de l'école. Les attaques mentales de Voldemort, provoquant à Harry de terribles cauchemars. Ombrage et ses séances de tortures, sous le couvert des heures de colle. La mort du directeur. La fuite de Harry avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Comment, faite elle-même prisonnière et torturée, Luna les avait vus et avait espéré encore plus fort. Leur libération et leur fuite, encore une fois. La mort de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, et l'un des rares amis de Harry.

Les Horcruxes et les Reliques de la Mort. Le fait que Harry soit lui-même un Horcruxe, et qu'il avait dû se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. _Pour le plus grand bien_. L'amertume se dégageait de ces mots.

Comment Harry avait miraculeusement survécu à la mort du morceau d'âme en lui. La bataille finale, dans le parc de l'école. Les morts. Les amis et les ennemis. Severus Rogue et ses souvenirs, dont seulement l'essentiel avait été confié au public. L'amour qu'avait eu cet homme pour Lily Evans Potter. Sa mort, et son désir de mourir. Pétunia avait manqué pleurer en entendant ce récit, mais s'était retenue, car elle avait perdu ce droit. Pas avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et puis, le retour à la vie après la guerre. Les morts à enterrer, les deuils à porter, et les journalistes à affronter.

La dépression de Harry, rongé par toute cette vie et tous ces événements. Ses larmes, quand il venait la voir, parce que ses amis avaient retrouvé leurs familles. Ron et les Weasley, et Hermione et ses parents, à qui elle avait pu rendre la mémoire. Luna, elle, avait perdu son père pendant sa captivité. Il avait refusé de coopérer, il avait donc été exécuté.

L'abandon de Ginny, qui finalement voulait se reconstruire loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la guerre. Harry avait été impassible extérieurement, mais cet événement avait créé une nouvelle fissure dans son cœur.

Le petit Teddy, qui avait perdu ses parents avant même de pouvoir commencer à former des souvenirs concrets, avait été confié à sa grand-mère. Harry ne pouvait même pas s'occuper de son filleul, ce qui l'avait fait plonger un peu plus. La grand-mère de Teddy le pensait instable psychologiquement, et estimait que ce ne serait pas bon pour l'enfant.

Luna avait bien tenté d'être là mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et puis, Harry avait été hospitalisé. Il avait des séquelles de la guerre, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte ; ou plutôt personne n'avait voulu remarquer que ça n'allait pas. Il était toujours plus facile de ne rien remarquer.

Et puis, un matin de printemps pluvieux, Harry ne s'était plus jamais réveillé.

Ça faisait un an déjà.

« Vous saviez que le blanc était la couleur du deuil dans les pays orientaux ? »

Dudley comprit alors pourquoi cette drôle de fille avait choisi cette robe si blanche. D'une certaine manière, les pays orientaux avaient raison. Le blanc, c'est la couleur pour un linceul. C'est la couleur des spectres et, en cette chaude soirée de juillet, où Harry aurait dû fêter ses vingt ans, lors de ce nouveau siècle et nouveau millénaire, Luna ressemblait à un bien étrange fantôme.

« Pourquoi être venue nous dire tout ça ? osa demander Pétunia, peu sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse.

– Parce que vous méritez de savoir. Harry ne m'a jamais rien dit sur vous, et je ne vous connais pas du tout, comme vous ne me connaissez pas. Je sais juste que Harry a grandi chez vous, rien d'autre. Et puis, vous savez, Harry rêvait d'avoir une famille. Il voulait avoir des enfants. Beaucoup. »

Pétunia hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, mais Luna ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« Je ne sais pas si je tomberais amoureuse un jour. Je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrais me remettre de la guerre. Je ne pense pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que si j'ai la chance de pouvoir avoir une famille, un jour, j'en aurais une nombreuse, avec des enfants. Beaucoup. Et si je peux, j'essaierai d'être heureuse. »

Vernon avait le visage fermé, et il était impossible de lire la moindre expression chez lui. Écoutait-il seulement ? On ne pourrait le dire.

Dudley se posa une autre question :

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

– Oh... Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de courage, d'abord. Et puis, j'ai pensé que Harry aimerait que vous trouviez le bonheur, vous aussi. Il est très gentil, vous savez. »

Personne n'osa relever le présent employé pour parler d'un mort.

Après un sourire absent, Luna se leva, et puis sortit.

Le jour se levait, et le ciel était coloré de rouge, d'orange, de jaune, de violet, et de plein d'autres couleurs difficilement identifiables, mais toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La lune était encore visible, bien pleine et bien ronde, mais ça ne durerait pas.

Avec un soupir soulagé, Luna transplana. Elle voulait voyager, à présent, et ne savait pas où elle atterrirait. Certainement dans un pays loin du Royaume-Uni.

Sur la table basse du salon du 4, Privet Drive trônait un papier avec une adresse. Il s'agissait de celle d'un cimetière. Le même que celui où James et Lily Potter avaient été enterrés.

Certainement que, bientôt, trois personnes allaient venir présenter leurs respects à une tombe âgée d'une année seulement.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Eh bien voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et comme vous le savez, je n'ai qu'un seul salaire, alors n'hésitez pas, ça permet aux auteurs en herbe de s'améliorer..._

_Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, mais probablement un chapitre de réponses aux reviews d'ici quelques mois, et qui sera certainement remis à jour à chaque nouvelle review reçue._

_... reviews, please ?_


End file.
